winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Funnysky21/My Spell Project, Help Requested!
Hey everyone! I have gone through a bunch of spell articles and re-watched a bunch of episodes and have a few spells that need to be fixed, added, and need help determining a name. They'll be separated into sections and the ones that need to be heard over, I would love if you could help find what those names really are. Thanks! Funnysky21 (talk) 21:37, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Spells That Need Name Edits Completed Spells That Need to be Added Completed Spells That Need to be Looked Over Completed Spells That Should be Deleted Completed Spells That Are Already Checked *Chlorophyll Bolt - Chlorophyll Bolts (Done, It's Correct) *Magic Seed - Magic Seeds (Done, It's Correct) *Bravery Flame - Bravery Flames (Done, It's Correct) *Bio-Rhythmic Blow - Bio-Rhythmic Flow (Done, It's Correct) *Natural Key - Natural Gate (Done, It's Correct) *Enchantix Moon Shield - Enchanted Moon Shield (Done, It's Correct) *Flowering Vine - Showering Beam (It's Incorrect, The Correct Name Is Devouring Beam) *Nature Kick (movie) - Nature's Kick (Done, Added Into The Trivia Section) *Light Wave - Light Waves (Done, It's Correct) *Sirius Shield - Sirius's Shield (Done, It's Correct) *Universal Light - Universe of Light (Done, It's Correct) *Enchantix Morphix - Enchanted Morphix (Done, It's Correct) *Plasma Board - Plasma Wall (Done, It's Correct) *Liana Chain - Liana's Chain (Done, It's Correct) *Mental Triangle - Mental Puzzle (Done, It's Correct) *Digital Blast - Electric Storm (Done, It's Correct) *Protective Energy Shield - Protective Energy Field (Done, It's Correct) *Wove-Electronic Wall - Globitronic Wall (Excluded) *Healix Awake - Elixal Waves (I know that I've been told that subtitles say otherwise, but other languages that translate off of Nick translate as Elixal Waves and the Italian (original) translates into Elixal Waves (Excluded) *Nature Vine Twirling Vines - Nature Divine: Twirling Vines (It's Incorrect, The Correct Name Is Nature Divine; Twirl in Vines) *Thorn Blades - Never-thorn Blades (Done, It's Correct) *Glacial Rush - Glacial Sleep (Done, It's Correct) *Wave of Confusion - Web of Confusion (Done, It's Correct) *Glitterize - Winx spell used by Flora. In episode 310. Used against Stormy's attack (Excluded) *Ice Prison - Ice Prism (Done, It's Correct) *Unstoppable Fire - the episodes have recently been aired on Nick Jr. and I've been getting a feel that it's Unfathomable Fire (Excluded) *Fire Wave - Phylla never had a spell. (Done) *Wall of Shadow - Wall of Shadows (Remained Unchanged) *Soundstream Power of Words (Remains unchanged as it is correct) *Snow Melody - Snow's Melody (Done) *Solar Wind Chime - Solar Wind Chimes (Done) *Reverse Dragon Power - Winx spell used by Bloom. In episode 310. Used against the dark flames, but failed. *Dragon Fire - Episode 606. Used to help form the Dragon of Domino. (Created) *Dragon of Domino - Sirenix spell used by Bloom. USED episode 606. Used against the Vortex of Flames dragon. (Created) *Wave Shield - Already a spell, but is a spell by Dark Bloom not Musa. (Corrected) *Ice Crystal - A witch spell used by Icy in Episode 510. Used to create the Ice Dragons. (Was deleted previously - will not be created again; Reason: an incantation to summon the crystal; was deleted by Rose) *Reverse Chord - Reverse Course (Will be kept; its way of usage is similar to Bloom's Reverse Dragon Power) *Sound Waves (Enchantix) - Sound Wave (Done, Created) *Sun Flame - Sun Wave? (Incorrect, It Sounds More Like Sun Flare To Me) *Enchanted Nest - translations tell me Enchanted Nymph and it even sounds right (Done) *Glow of Lightning - Globe Lightning? (Done) *Dragon Flame Sphere - Dragon's Flame Sphere? (Done) *Black Ball - Fastball or Blast Ball? (Done, The Correct One Is Blast Ball) *Sonic Bomb (S2 E17) - Sonic Vibe? (Done, Created) *Solar Whirl - Solar Pearls? (Done, Without The "S") *Iridescent Flame - Iridescent Blade or Iridescent Spade? (Done, Iridescent Blade) *Gloomix Icy Polar Coast - Gloomix Icy Polar Ghost? (Done) *Ocean of Light (S4 E6) - Oceans of Light? (Added Into Trivia) *Hail Ray - Hail Rays? (Done) *Dragon Fire (S5 E19) - Dragon Punch? (Done) *Gem Laser - Gem Lancer? (Done) *Fire Blast - Fire Glance? (Done) *The spells from episode 317 - The convergence with the Winx minus Bloom. I think that it's Green Luxuriant Ivy (duh), Morphix Attack, Sound Wave Blast?, and Light Ocean? (So, Flora, Aisha Is Correct, Stella's One Is Created & Musa's One Is Sound Wave Attack) Category:Blog posts